A technique has been proposed for improving a viewing angle characteristic of a liquid crystal display device which displays a halftone by temporally changing a pixel luminance. For example, Patent literature 1 (see FIG. 38) discloses the following method. According to the method, it is assumed that four frames constitute one period in a liquid crystal display device in which display units each constituted by an R pixel, a G pixel, and a B pixel that are provided in a row direction are provided in a matrix pattern. A pixel belonging to a jth display unit in an ith row or a (j+1)th display unit in an (i+1)th row carries out a bright display in a first frame F1, a bright display in a second frame F2 following the first frame F1, a dark display in a third frame F3 following the second frame F2, and a dark display in a fourth frame F4 following the third frame F3. Meanwhile, a pixel belonging to the (j+1)th display unit in the ith row or the jth display unit in the (i+1)th row carries out a dark display in the first frame F1, a dark display in the second frame F2, a bright display in the third frame F3, and a bright display in the fourth frame F4.